tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Lilikoi
Mew Liliko'i, or Lili Mikanshi (usually just Lili), is a Mew Mew in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe, thus being a member of a force of Mews based at Cafe' Mew Mew in Tokyo that is headed by none other than Ryou Shirogane. Although born in Okinawa, Japan, at the age of 3, she and her parents moved to the island state of Hawaii and settled on the island Kaua'i, where she has lived from then until age 18. Upon reaching her 18th birthday, an accident found her DNA paired with that of a Hawaiian Monk Seal. Now, back in Japan, she works at the Cafe' with her fellow Mews and occasionally aids with the many missions they're put through. Mew Lilikoi is played by KaeFizzle on TegakiE. Name Lili's Mew name is derived from the Hawaiian name for the golden passion fruit, thus her Mew Mew outfit's color resembling very greatly the outside color of a Hawaiian passion fruit. Her human name, however, is derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the name Lilly ''(though the Japanese would pronounce it as "Riri"), as well as her last name, ''Mikanshi, is more or less just a taking of the word mikan ("orange" in Japanese) and adding shi to the end. Shi, in this context, is used as the number instead of as the word for death, thus making Lili's last name mean 'four oranges'. Her official Mew name is Mew Liliko'i, but the okina, or glottal stop, in her name is often omitted, thus how she often signs papers and introduces herself with no okina at all. Family Lili's immediate of consists of her mother, her father, and her pet electric eel. She has two aunts and two uncles as well as about five cousins, two from her American aunt and uncle and three from her Japanese aunt and uncle. *Father - Mikanshi Mako *Mother - Mikanshi Elizabeth (formerly Elizabeth Marina) *Aunt(s) - Nancy Collins and Nakamura Tae *Uncle(s) - Thomas Collins, Nakamura Ryuu, Nakamura Kenshi *Cousin(s) - Joel Collins, '' *Pet(s) - ''Shizz (electric eel) Her Aunt Nancy and Uncle Thomas live in Oxnard, California currently. Nancy Collins was born Nancy Marina, and married Thomas Collins when she was 25 and he was 26. Originally, Nancy lived on the island of Maui and grew up with Elizabeth until Nancy turned 18 and moved to the Big Island to study marine biology. While living there in a student dorm, she met Thomas Collins, an oceanography student who went to a different college than her but who worked at the same part-time restaurant job located halfway between both schools. They dated for 2 1/2 years before they were married. About two years passed until they moved to California in 1991, Nancy pregnant with her son and Lili's cousin, Joel, at the time. He was soon given birth to in August of that year. Joel and his parents currently live in a nice suburban area in Southern California. The Nakamuras are a very different story. Nakamura Tae was born Tanaka Tae, a girl who grew up as a maiko, or an apprentice geisha, trained in the traditional arts of Japanese dance, music, tea ceremony, and flower arrangement. She initially met Nakamura Ryuu when she was 16 and he was 18, a visitor to her (tb continued xP I got interrupted.) Category:Characters Category:Mews